NYULMC is a leading center of excellence in health care, biomedical research, education, and public service in New York City. Hurricane Sandy resulted in catastrophic damage to NYULMC research infrastructure. As a result, two animal facilities, the Smilow cellar vivarium and the MSB vivarium were rendered unusable for research. The Aims of this proposal are to restore rodent barrier and non-barrier housing. In addition, at the time of the hurricane, a National Institute of health (NIH)-funded G20 renovation grant (RR-030901) was underway in the MSB vivarium. As MSB is no longer usable for research, the Aims of this proposal seek to recover one of the G20 Aims as well. The proposed construction will take place above grade at the NSB on the NYULMC main campus. This replacement of research infrastructure will be able to support investigators with a current annual total of $81,116,830 in active and $116,218,917 in pending research grants. The restoration included in this proposal will impact the capacity and quality of animal research at NYULMC necessary to retain existing investigators and enable additional recruitment of faculty in almost all of the basic science departments at NYULMC.